The Shiniest Star
by FallenRaven13
Summary: A short one-shot(?) on Quinn's feelings & reactions towards Santana's outburst in the 100th episode - S5E12.


It was a lie.  
You hoped and prayed that she would have seen through it.  
But with your luck, it was pretty much pointless.

As she stormed out of the room, all you could do was sit and watch. You don't have the strength to run out the room, to chase after her. You've done it too many times, just to have it backfire. It wasn't your job to go after her. You don't mean anything to her, even if she means the world to you.

You hear the others talk, but you aren't paying attention. Your mind wanders back to that night.

_There is still 15 minutes before voting begins. You are back in the bathroom redoing your ruined makeup after the debacle with Finn. Your phone goes off and it startles you. Out of all the people who could be texting you, it was her. _

_Can we talk? - * Rachel B * _

_The two stars attached to her name puts a smile on your face. But your smile falters when you remember the two of you haven't exactly been on good terms as of late. You thought things had changed between the two of you, after the accident. That you guys were finally getting it right. But the past few days have made you question it. _

_You don't know how to respond. Your mind is telling you to say no, but your heart says yes. You're conflicted. Another text appears on your screen. _

_Please Quinn, it's important. - * Rachel B * _

_You re-read the two texts a few times, thinking it over. You start typing out a response to send, but end up deleting it after the word "No." You re-type your message and press send. _

_For some reason you never could say no to her. _

_You see her down the hallway, facing the other direction. The way she is standing there makes you breathless. You make your way towards her. Hearing your voice, she turns around. She truly is beautiful. _

_You should have known. You tell her you forgive her, but really you don't. It's always been him. You turn around in your chair, ready to leave, but she says something that stops you._

_"Wait, do not understand what you mean to me?"_

_You look at her waiting for her to continue. You are reminded of how far you've fallen, and it hurts. But you continue to listen. _

_"When I look back in my high school career the one thing, the one accomplishment that I am gonna be so proud of is that I found a way to be your friend. So I'm apologizing to my friend."_

_A sad small smile graces your face. You think the universe is trying to tell you that you will always be just a friend to her. You should feel elated that she thinks of you as a friend, but you can't help but want more. _

_"I voted for you for prom queen, and I really think you deserve it." _

_Part of you is extremely grateful for Santana's perfect timing. But there is the other part that wants to reprimand her. After wishing you good luck, Rachel leaves. You watch as she walks away from you._

_A few minutes past and you still have not moved. Santana comes out of the Spanish room to remind you of the polls. The two of you go back inside and count the votes for Prom King and Queen. You aren't surprised when Santana tells you the winner of Prom King. Again, it's always him. _

_You finish counting the votes for Prom Queen. You don't believe the results the first time, so you recount them. Nothing changes. You still won by one vote. Her vote._

_For your whole life you have dreamed of this. You remember the stories told by your mom and sister, you thought this moment would be special, that you would feel different. You do feel different, but not for the reasons your mother and sister had. It all comes back to her. She is the reason you won, why you feel special._

_You watch as she walks up to the stage, stopping to stand next to him. It hurts seeing the two of them together, but seeing her up there on that stage is worth it._

_You gave up your crown for her. She deserves it._

Sam hands you a piece of paper. You don't even have to think about who you are voting for. You already know. It's always going to be her. She is the shiniest star out of all of us.

Author's Note: Hey guys well this is my first fanfiction, hope it's decent. If the response is good I might continue adding on to this. Maybe have Quinn tell Rachel the truth, and who knows add in some gardenias and all the other faberry goodness. :)  
So reviews are definitely appreciated. 


End file.
